The present invention relates to the field of plant biotechnology. More specifically, it concerns methods of transformation and regeneration of plants. In particular, provided herein is an efficient, reproducible system for transforming and regenerating wheat.
In recent years, there has been a tremendous expansion of the capabilities for the genetic engineering of plants. Production of transgenic plants is dependent on achieving both stable integration of DNA into the genome of plant cells and regeneration from transformed cells of phenotypically normal, fertile adult plants. It remains an object for those skilled in the art to develop novel or improved methods for the production of transgenic plants; especially in those species with great commercial value.